The wrath of the drakons
by Sonmew
Summary: A normal battle with Eggman goes horribly wrong
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Kidnapped

Sonic skidded to a halt in the center of Station Square. Reports had been filtering through of Eggman leading another attack on the small city situated in the coast. He couldn't see any sign of the evil doctor anywhere. He frowned and scratched his head. Puzzled he pressed a small, red button on his watch, which was actually a high tech communicator. Tails face appeared on the screen.  
'Hey Tails, theirs no sign of him anywhere, you sure he's here?' asked Sonic.  
'Yep, he should be there.' Responded Tails.  
'Ok I'll keep looking then.'  
'Me and Amy are on our way in the Tornado, we should be there in ten minutes.'  
'Cya later, then.'  
Suddenly a car, burning a bright rd, with a slight hint of orange and yellow, hurtled towards him, he leapt out of the way and the car harmlessly hit a building behind him. Sonic rose to his feet and cast his eyes forward. Hovering in front of Sonic was Eggman in his Egg-O-Matic. The doctor was smirking.

'So Sonic the hedgehog we meet again and no doubt you are hear to stop another of my plans, but this time Sonic you are doomed to failure for I have the very thing which will bring about your end at long last.' Boasted Eggman  
Sonic smiled at this, 'How many times have we done this now, why don't you settle down and open up a garage or something and forget this whole super villain thing?'  
'Mock me while you can Sonic for now it's time to pay for your crimes.'  
'Crimes, meh, probably just you babbling gibberish again.'  
'Silence, it's time for you to pay, finish him my servant!'  
A figure silently walked out from behind Eggman; a cloak shrouded him. Sonic tensed himself for battle.  
The figure threw off his cloak to reveal metal sonic beneath.  
A grin appeared on Sonics face, 'You're kidding me right? metals small fish, this is the fourth time, when are you gonna get the message that he can't beat me?'  
Eggman stayed silent and pointed at Sonic. Metal nodded his head slightly and ran towards Sonic. This surprised him, since metal was a robot shouldn't he be hovering?

There was no time for Sonic to consider this because metal was on him. He raised his fist and aimed at Sonic. The hedgehog moved his head to the side and kneed metals metallic chest. The metallic monstrosity shrugged off and smashed his foot into Sonics fleshy face. A slow dribble of scarlet blood slithered down his cheek from his lip. Sonic grabbed metal and tried to throw him over his body. Metal was stronger than there last battle and he reversed this move on Sonic, sending the hedgehog into a red, brick wall. Sonic shook his head, his vision was slightly blurred. He grabbed his head and rubbed it. His vision slowly returned. Glancing up, he noticed metal was continuing his unrelenting assault. The hedgehog sighed and ran at metal. The two foes collided with each other, Sonic tried an uppercut. It hit but didn't hurt metal in the slightest. Sonic kept trying punching and kicking hard. Metal dodged them with ease and smashed his metallic fist into Sonics fleshy chest and followed up with another punch. Sonic stood his ground against the assault. Metal reached for ward and grabbed Sonic by the throat. He grinned and flung Sonic threw the air. The hedgehog smashed into another building. His body slumped to the ground. He was battered pretty badly. Metal slowly walked to his fallen foe. Sonic quickly leapt to his feet and aimed a homing attack. Metal shook his head and flew up to avoid the attack. Then the mechanical monstrosity reversed the move back on Sonic. Cold, hard metal collided with Sonic. It hurt Sonic, a lot more than he thought it would. He fell from the sky to the ground, his body was bruised and bleeding. Metal landed on the ground and looked at his flesh counterpart. Sonic stumbled to his feet, gasping hard for air. Metals chest started to glow a bright violet, Sonic ran at metal. A large laser beam left metals chest and collided with Sonic. The hedgehog was slammed into a wall by the beam. He staggered forward, his head spinning. Then he fell to the ground and saw no more. Metal smiled for a moment at his triumph and then stooped down beside Sonic. He lifted up Sonics limp body and slung it over his shoulder. Eggman pressed an orange button and a violet portal appeared. Eggman signalled metal to follow him through.   
Suddenly they turned Tails and Amy had arrived.  
'My master shall I battle them also?' asked metal.  
'No, we leave now, there is much to do.'  
'I hear and I obey.'  
Eggman entered the portal, followed by Metal. Tails sprung forward at the portal, but it closed shut.  
'Come, come back, nooo, I've, I've failed Sonic.' Shouted Tails.  
The fox slumped, dejectedly to the ground, tears flowed down his cheeks. Amy stood in stunned silence.

Sonics eyes slowly opened. It took him a minute to remember what had happened. He was surprised to be alive, he thought Eggman would have killed him by now. He tried to move that's when he discovered he was chained to a hard, cold silver wall. His bonds were metal chains, with a unique design on them. They were also very strong, stronger than Sonic was by far. He glanced round his surroundings. The cell he was in was small, strange designs in an unknown language covered the walls. Sunlight filtered in through one, minute window, which had metal bars on it, they too had the designs. The door of his cell was made of a stiff metal, unrecognisable to him. He felt quite weak, his wounds were still healing from his fight with metal. He had underestimated him severely and it could cost Sonic dearly.

The cell door creaked slowly open, making a loud ear-piercing screech. Sonic turned his head slightly. Standing in the doorway was Eggman.  
'Good morning Sonic.' He said mockingly  
'What do you want with, me now, if you want to kill me get on with it.'  
'Why Sonic, why ever would I do a thing like that, I've just been helping the Drakons capture the murderer that is you.'  
'Murderer?'  
'Now, now Sonic, don't try to deny it, we all know what you've done.'  
'So you've managed to trick the Drakons as well, have you?'  
'I have done know such thing, I've just been filling in the Drakons on your crimes.'  
'I swear Eggman, if I ever get hold of you, I will make you pay.'  
'Of course Sonic, I've also informed them how it's not just you who is the criminal, but all of earth, you're on trial for earth, found guilty and you die, as does earth.'  
''You won't get away of this somehow I'll stop you.'  
'It's already over, sleep well, for tomorrow, it begins.'  
Eggman walked out of the room, his evil laughter filling the corridors. Sonic slumped his head down.


	2. Chapter 2 The meeting

Chapter 2: The meeting

Sonic hadn't had the most sleep in the world, he never got much sleep when he was worried. Right now he was extremely worried, he didn't really have much of a plan about how to get out of this mess. Of course he never really believed in plans, but he wished he had one now. It was cold in the cell, a cool breeze oozed through the small gaps on the barred window. For sleeping on Sonic had a wooden board that was old and worn. It was better than the hard, cold stone floor but it was still uncomfortable. He didn't bother any more to try breaking out, he didn't have the strength to break through these hard walls and the steel door was even sturdier. All he could to do was sit and wait for whatever may come.

He didn't have to wait long half an hour later the steel door was opened and standing there was a green creature in a battle suit. His green face had two tightly knit eyes close to each other and where red in colour. The face was pure green in colour and looked slightly murky. His face reminded Sonic of that of a fish. The body armour appeared quite strong and was a dark brown in colour, silver plates rested on his shoulders. In his hand was a large, silver staff.

'Rise hedgehog it is time for to meet the emperor.' Boomed the creature.

'Just what are you anyway?' Asked Sonic.

'I am a royal Drakon guard, you are in at the mighty Drakon emperor.'

'If you're so mighty could you not afford somewhere decent to kip?'

'Murderers like you do not deserve anything fine, people like you deserve to burn.'

'Such hospital people, what happened innocent to proven guilty?'

'Ineffective and weak policy, only the strong survive in this world and those willing to adapt to change. Now rise and don't try anything Robotnik has informed us of all your tricks.'

Sonic didn't say anything else and rose to his feet. The muscles felt quite cramped so it took him a minute to get used to them again. He decided against trying to fight the Drakon, the space was quite inclosed so there wasn't much room to fight, probably best to wait and find a better opportunity.

The Drakon escorted Sonic along a long corridor lidden with darkening shadows, there was an extreme lack of light and Sonic couldn't make out much. The floor below appeared to be made out of stone but Sonic couldn't tell for sure.

Soon the Drakon stopped and knocked on a rather large, oak door.

A loud commanding voice boomed loudly, 'ENTER!'

The oak doors where pulled open, slowly and the Drakon stepped inside as did Sonic.

The room they entered was a vast hall, on the ground was a purple, velvet carpet, the walls where pure diamond and looked beautiful. Red strips of linen also hung from the wall. In the centre of the room sat the throne. It was a large, mighty, gold seat, which was encrusted with many pretty gems. On it sat the king of the Drakons. He wore a long silk robe, which looked rich and spoke authority. On his fingers where many rings, each contained it's own gem. On his head nested a might gold crown, which also signalled his authority. His face was an ugly green and his small, beady eyes were a bright, sea blue.

All around the room was a host of guards.

'Welcome to the Drakon empire, Sonic. Is what I would normally say to you. Except you're not here as a guest are you? Oh no you are plain scum on this universe. You are a plain, cold-blooded murderer. No planet lets these things rest especially us. You will be dealt with swiftly.'

'What are you talking about? I'm no murderer. I'm a hero.' Answered Sonic

'A hero? Bah! You do not know the meaning of the word, we know all about you and your crimes.'

'Hmm I wonder who's been talking about my crimes?' Muttered Sonic sarcastically.

'Since you are a cruel and merciless person Sonic, we have devised a new way to extract the truth from your lowly self. Specialists will torture you for seven days. They are trained to break people Sonic. They will take your soul and break it. When this is over you will beg for the end with open arms.'

'I may not look it, but I can take a lot of pain. I can survive.'

' You are cocky and arrogant Sonic, it will be your downfall.'

'That's confidence, I know what I'm capable of.'

'Enough babbling it is time.'

Instantly a sharp shot of pain coursed through Sonic and he fell to the ground out cold.

Sonic awoke to find himself in a darkened dungeon. He was chained to the wall. The walls appeared quite sturdy and the chains where firm.

'Finally you awaken, it took you long enough.'

'Eggman.' Muttered Sonic.

'Yes indeed Sonic, well I hope you're comfortable.'

'Why?'

'It's time for your torture Sonic, the Drakons specialize in it, so a fun time is to be had for all. And it gets better I managed to persuade the event to be displayed on live TV now the whole world will see you for what you're truly worth.'

'You won't get away with this I'll find a way out I always do.'

'Oh no Sonic not this time, your mind will be shattered and become putty in there hands. And I get to start things off. Try to be brave Sonic.'

Eggman grinned evilly at Sonic and flipped a switch.

A giant burst of electricity coursed through Sonic. The pain was indescribable, Sonic bit his lip as the pain got worse and worse, he didn't want to give Eggman the satisfaction of a scream.

The pain reached the point of no return.

Sonic screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Unbreakable

Sonic slowly opened his eyes, his face was wet, and they had woken him with water. The metal bonds rubbed hard against his skin, he strained his to see what was going on. A drakon dressed in a red suit and a long brightly coloured cape approached him. 'Do you admit to your crime of killing a sentry, hedgehog?'

'Never.' Answered Sonic, confident He matched the Drakons gaze, head on.

'Never, is a very long time.' The drakon walked slowly away and signalled for torture to resume. Another bucket of water was thrown over Sonic. 'I'm awake, what are you doing, you fool no more water.' shouted Sonic angrily.

'Who says anything about waking you up?'

'What then why?'

'Water is conductive, enjoy.'

The switch was pulled and the electricity conducted through the water burning Sonic. The pain was far, far worse. It was plain impossible to hold it in anymore, he could feel the scream leaving his lips as his body was roasted.

The drakon in the red suit muttered 'He's breaking.'

Sonics whole body was on fire, his vision felt slightly hazy. A drakon who looked in charge because of his mighty looking robes. His face looked grotesque and twisted.

'Hello Sonic, I am the judge, I will be subjecting you to much pain, now is your chance to end it. Just say you're guilty.'

'Never answered Sonic'

'Never is a very long time.'

The judge nodded his head chillingly.

Two Drakons wandered over to Sonic something in there hands, they sat then down on Sonic. One of the Drakons spoke,

'These are amazon snakes, there poison will kill you in an hour, but before that you will suffer an unspeakable hour of pain.'

They walked away, laughing. The snakes felt cold against Sonics burned flesh, they slithered slowly around his body, and then they struck. Sonic didn't cry out but the bites hurt bad, real bad. The Drakons lifted the snakes off him and returned holding long, strong whips. Sweat was raining off Sonics forehead, his face was pale and he thought he was going to be sick.

The judge approached the seriously ill Sonic. 'Admit your crime Sonic and the antidote you will receive.

'Never.' Gasped Sonic.

'You truly are a fool, be warned we will show you no mercy.'

'I said never.' Hissed Sonic.

'Then suffer.' Answered the Judge coldly.

The Drakons smiled and raised there whips that where in their hands.

'These are steel tipped Sonic, enjoy.' Laughed the Judge.

The whips where brought swiftly down on Sonics flesh, they pierced his skin instantly. They drew blood, which trickled down the broken flesh and formed a small pool at his feet. Again the whips where brought down mercilessly. Again and again. Beating after beating. Yet there was something much worse in effect. The poison was in effect now, it was slowly killing Sonic from within, racking away at him. He had turned a deathly pale colour and he was shivering. The poison was working incredibly fats breaking him down. He had little to live without the antidote. His eyes started to fade and darkness took hold of him.

Slowly Sonic opened his eyes, his body still, but the sickness appeared to be gone. The judge approached him.

'You are a strong willed creature Sonic, but even you have your limits, admit your crime and the pain will end.'

'Never.'

'We will break you hedgehog, no one can resist the judge for long., no one, you will find that out in the end.'

He raised his fist and slammed it into Sonics chest, Sonics face screwed up, he winced and looked away.

'You might not see it, hedgehog but you're going already, its getting to you and the torture has only begun.'

He smashed his fist into his chest again and drew blood, Sonic tried to match his look but couldn't.

'If you're wondering why you're still alive, it's because we injected you with the antidote.'

The judge slammed his fist into Sonics jaw, then drove his elbow into his gut. Sonic gasped and coughed in pain.

'You feel that Sonic? That is but the beginning of your pain I will to you do much worse, yield and suffer no more.'

Sore and bleeding as he was Sonic looked him in the eyes.

'Never.'

The judge called to a nearby guard.

'Bring me my tools.'

'Yes sir.' Answered the guard.

The guard disappeared to fetch the tools.

'Now you will learn the true meaning of pain Sonic.'

The guard returned carrying a bag filled with interesting tools.

'Thank you.' The Judge said with an evil grin.

The guard saluted him.

'This is it Sonic, give up now, what you have to face next will overwhelm you.

'Never.'

'You truly are a fool, a brave one, but still a fool.'

The judge wandered over to his bag.

'Actually, I'm happy you haven't confessed, because now I have the pleasure of torturing you, bending your spirit and breaking it.'

He picked out a small drill, he approached Sonic and opened his mouth. Sonic was too weak to resist. He turned on the drill ad pushed it to Sonics teeth. It made a loud, high pitching sound as it touched his teeth, then it pierced it and made a gaping hole.

'Arrrrrrrrrrggggggggghhh!' screamed Sonic in total and complete agony.

The judge pulled the drill out of that tooth and started to drill through another, Sonic face screwed up in pain as another tooth was pierced.

'It has started Sonic and now for stage two.'

The judge returned to his bag and a test tube, it contained a slimy, blue liquid. He unscrewed the top and walked over to Sonic. He grinned evilly and put a drip of it in each of Sonics eyes. He screamed, he couldn't see and his eyes were burning, he could feel the cold tears dribble down, he gulped hard.

The judge returned to his bag and pulled out an injection, he walked over to Sonic and plunged it into his flesh, his pupils widened.

'Now you can't pass out, but you can't move and every pain level is increased by ten.'

He went to his bag and pulled out a large metal ring, he placed it around Sonics stomach, then he returned with ones for his arms and legs.

'These pass an electric shock around your body, imagine the pain you'll feel with the pain level intensified.'

He walked over to his bag for one final time and drew a long whip, which was five whips all together. He walked towards Sonic and activated the electrocution, he felt agony, never had he felt this much pain in his live. The judge opened his mouth, 'You will be broken Sonic, even if you're innocent I've got to tell you in really hate your guts, time to pay for your sins, Sonic, be brave.'

He smashed the whip down on his battered body, all five made a loud cracking sound, each drew blood and each was unbearably painful.

'I know you are going though complete agony, I know you want to give up, that's all you have to do, you have held on well, but never is a very long time, you know your own breaking point and you know you're nearing it.'

He brought the whips down again and they drew more blood.

'You consider yourself a hero, you think you fight for truth and justice, but you follow a false dream, do you honestly think you make a difference, you may save some lives, but most are ungrateful and while you are doing this others die and while your fighting others get help and who gets blamed, well?'

He bought the whip down harder this time.

'You get blamed, after all the effort you put in people still blame you, you're not a hero Sonic, never have been, never will be.'

He watched Sonics blood trickle down his body, then whipped his battered skin yet again.'

'These words hurt more than the torture don't they and you know why, don't you?'

Sonic doubted his own abilities, he was starting to believe the judge.

'They're true and you know it.'

Sonic thought about all he'd done, nobody had ever gone out of there way to help him, why did he do what he did, why did he bother, every time he won something else appeared to screw up his live.

Sonics skin was redder than blue now and his whole body was burning, his teeth were wrecked and he couldn't see. He was a fallen hero, he had no need to continue, and nobody respected him for what he did.

'I really feel sorry for you Sonic, you put in all this effort for nothing, you've wasted your live.

This torture continued to the seventh day, Sonic lay on the table battered and beaten senselessly, his eyesight was back, but he felt defeated.

He no longer felt the will to live, he was ready to throw in the towel.

No!

If he gave up now, what would happen to Amy, Tails, Knuckles and all his friends, he couldn't abandon them, he would injure the trial, he was a hero and he knew it, no more hiding, he was ready to fight.

'Do you admit your crimes?' asked the judge.

Sonic slowly opened his mouth, his mouth was dry and his lips were cut and stained with blood, he could only speak weakly.

'Never.' He said quietly.

'What did you say, a little louder.' Asked the judge.

'I said NEVER!' screamed Sonic with all the breath and fighting spirit he had left in him.

'Why Sonic, why keep going, why keep fighting, you know you cannot hang on I have pushed you to your edge and now I will finish you, just give up.'

'You heard my answer.'

The Judge laughed and picked up a lead pipe.

'I can use anything at all to break you my friend.'

The Judge slammed the pipe across Sonics face.'

'Anything at all.'

He smashed it into his chest.

'You see Sonic, you cringe in pain and you're nearly giving up you can feel the darkness closing in around you, when you winced and looked away you show what you really are. We are so similar you and i. Cop and killer one small step removed from being the thing we hate the most. You can claim all your hero stuff, but I've always been willing to admit my power fantasies. I commend you for holding out this long, but the darkness is beginning to form a cloud isn't it? The pint is blurred, now you can no longer say you are pure. For it is no longer true.'

Sonics eyes where wide with surprise, he gulped weakly.

'I send you on to your trial a broken man as attended.'

'My trial?' Spluttered Sonic.

'Indeed your trial will be on live TV as well. The whole planet will see your final crushing defeat and by the way Drakon trials do not use a judge and jury in your sense.'

'What do you mean?'

'It is not my place to tell you all will become clear soon enough.'

The Judge turned and walked away. Leaving Sonic in a pool of self-doubt.

When there is a great deal of light, the shadows are deeper. -Goethe


End file.
